Integrated media-services gateways in communication networks offer various media services such as transcoding and conferencing in audio and video. These compute intensive services are offered per media stream, and thus are typically handled by embedded Digital Signal Processors (DSPs) instead of by the Central Processor Units (CPU) in those gateways. Using DSPs for media services offloads the gateway host's CPU to achieve higher performance and greater throughput.